smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
The Smurfs in Wacky Forest
"The Smurfs in Wacky Forest" is the thirty-fifth episode of Season 10, created by Esquilo30, and debuts a new character. Synopsis The episode starts at the Smurf forest with Joey, Hefty, Smurfette, the Pixie trio, and Papa Smurf having a picnic. While the Smurfberry birds are singing and flying around, the Smurfs are enjoying the enviroment; Lilac rests her head on Joey's shoulder which makes him blush. She says, "Isn't this romantic?" to which Joey reluctantly agrees. She adds, "What could be better than this?" Suddenly they hear a voice say, "The better thing than this is a picnic with Smurfs!" All of them shout, "Gargamel!" and scatter. Papa, Hefty, and Acorn are chased by Azrael; Pansy and Smurfette are chased by Scruple, and Joey and Lilac are chased by Gargamel. They run in circles in the forest until they all find each other - the villains jump to the scene, but the Smurfs jump out of the way which makes them crash into each other. Taking the distraction, the Smurfs run, but they soon recover and again pursue. They run until they get out of the normal forest and enter a strange, new forest with multicolored or spotted trees. The Smurfs hide under some tree roots while the pixies hide in the branches and Gargamel can't find them. Scruple says, "I think they've escaped, like they always do!" Furious, Gargamel blames the Smurfs and claims that he'll never give up so easily, and then they go searching elsewhere. When the coast is clear, they get out of the tree; Papa looks around, claiming that he has never been in this forest before. When they see a sign, Hefty implies that it wasn't there before. They read it and says, "Welcome to Wacky Forest. Anything can happen here. Population: 1000 Nuts and 600 Squirrels." They hear an echoed voice saying, "All can...happen...in here..." Papa Smurf says, "Amazing. I've never heard of this kind of forest before!" They start walking when suddenly they hear a cat's meow - thinking it's Azrael, they jump, and out of the bushes is a red cat with black stripes acting hostile towards them. When it seemed it was going to eat them by showing its claws, it whispers a low, "Boo!" Then it starts to act like a girl and goes off standing in a bipedal position and walking in a ballet manner while whistling is heard in the background. They walk around and see many strange inhabitants: a troll taking a sunbath, a frog that shows the Smurfs and Pixies a fly in its soup who - not wanting to eat the fly - throws it away, a skunk who can't put up with its own stench, and finally an Imp in a prisoner suit holding a prison bar, saying, "Let me out! Let me outta here! You can't keep me here!" They notice a three-headed ostrich wearing boots and one head has a different hairstyle than the other two; they argue and hit each other while talking in gibberish. They notice Smurfs and Pixies and happily talk to them in gibberish, and then a round, green creature with a propeller suddenly appears and tells them, "They're triplets, but they had to share one body!" He smiles at them and flies away while the ostriches go back to quarrelling. They walk to the other side of the forest where the village leader exclaims, "Great Smurfs, everything is crazy in here," to which Joey implies, "No wonder it's called Wacky Forest!" Then they see a Jack-in-the box-like creature holding a sign saying "Information about the little blue person!" Smurfette asks the creature if he really knows anything about a little blue person. Papa asks about where it lives, too, and the creature quickly goes inside its box and pops out, startling all of them; he is shown holding arrows with each one pointing to a different direction while it says, "That way!" The Smurfs and Pixies are confused, and then the Jack-in-the-box-like creature returns into its box once more, opening the box, and a hand pops out of it telling them to enter. When they enter and are sliding on a rainbow, they end up in a grassland with a lake. They notice letters in the sky with a voice saying, "Introducing, in person!" Then it is revealed the lake is a curtain which goes up along with severals curtains and several doors opening; then it reveals a castle with another lake and letters appear and a voice says "The Little Blue Person!" It comes out of the castle and crosses the lake by skating on it. When it comes close to them, it reveals that the "little blue person" is actually a Smurf, which surprises the Smurfs and Pixies. Papa then reminds them about another lost Baby Smurf, which shows a flashback about a stork holding a Baby Smurf passing by the Wacky Forest. Suddenly it was attacked by Firefly-Bats, making the Stork let go of the bag. When it arrived to the Smurf Village, the Stork informed the village that it lost the Baby Smurf. He searched relentlessly, but he feared the worst had happened. Back to the Smurfs and Pixies: Papa is happy to see his lost little Smurf, and then the Smurf says, "Oh, I'm very happy to see you too, little red-blue person!" while talking in gibberish and doing a finger slide through his lips. Showing his crazy side, Papa says, "He is insane... That's what I'm going to call you - Insane Smurf!" This makes him happy: "Wow, now I have a name - Insane Smurf! I love it." He then starts to hide and pops out everywhere, shouting his own new name while the Smurfs and Pixies ask about how he does that. Suddenly they see trees starting to walk and changing places; the village leader realizes with the trees changing places it's easy to get lost in Wacky Forest. They hear a voice saying, "Yeah! But now you are the ones who are lost!" They shout, "Gargamel," and run away, but Insane stays to face the villains. Azrael approaches him and shows his claws to him, but Insane roars like a lion, which intimidates him, so he runs away. Scruple catches Insane while saying, "I got him, Garggy!" Insane replies with, "Yeah! He got me!" but then he asks Scruple to guess what he has under his hat. Curious, he wants to know; then it is revealed he has a bomb and throws it at Scruple's face, landing him unconscious. Then Gargamel catches Insane and says, "Now what are you going to do to defend yourself?" He then puts his thumb in his mouth and inflates his hand like a balloon and delivers a powerful punch which sends him flying. The Smurfs and Pixies are amused about Insane's ability to do the impossible, but they wonder how to return to the village. Insane replies, "Like this!" and pulls the scene like a book page and they end up in the Smurf Village. Papa introduces Insane to his little Smurfs and tells them about their adventures in the Wacky Forest. Jokey then gives Insane one of his "surprises," but the prank backfires when Jokey doesn't see an explosion - instead he sees him pulling out a straight-jacket. Insane thanks Jokey by kissing his nose and he wears it and loves it: "Awesome, it matches my craziness. You can call me Screwball Smurf!" He goes out laughing with a strange, "Wahoo-hoo hoo-hoo hoo-wahoo!!" jumping around and hiding and popping out everywhere. Jokey doesn't understand why it didn't explode, so he checks by opening the box, which explodes in his face. All the Smurfs laugh while Jokey claims, "That's not funny! Not funny at all!" Meanwhile Gargamel, Scruple, and Azrael are lost in the Wacky Forest, trying to find a way out while Gargamel blames the Smurfs for this, thus ending the episode. Continuation *'Episode 34' -- "The Mystery of Mistbound Lake" *'Episode 36' -- "The Haunted Hospital" Category:Smurfs Episodes Category:Season 10 Episodes Category:Expanded Animated Universe stories Category:Esquilo30's Articles